Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of detecting defects within a wellbore using non-destructive means.
Background of the Invention
Oil and gas drilling of a subterranean formation may require a wellbore to facilitate the removal of minerals, fluids, gases, and oils. Running deep below the surface, a wellbore may have to resist high temperatures and pressures exerted upon it from underground formations. Often, defects may form within the wellbore and lead to the loss of minerals, fluids, gases, and oils as they are transported to the surface through the wellbore. Precisely detecting defects within the wellbore may help personnel fix these defects.
Previous devices and methods that have been used to detect defects within a wellbore may not be able to detect smaller defects within a wellbore. Additionally, downhole tools used to detect leaks may not transmit data and information to the surface in real-time. Often, the downhole tools are removed from the wellbore before the data may be analyzed. The analyses of data in real-time may allow personnel to focus on specific areas of the wellbore with a downhole tool, which may provide additional information about the wellbore before removal of the downhole tool. In other examples, previous devices and methods may not have been able to detect azimuthal degrees and/or distance of the defect from the center of the wellbore. The azimuthal degree and distance of the defect from the center of the wellbore may provide information to produce a radial profile of distribution of defects within a wellbore. A radial profile may be used to prevent any leakage or the wellbore and/or may help locate an acoustic noise source produced by a defect. This may prevent the reinsertion of the downhole tool multiple times within the wellbore, saving time and expense.
There is a need for a downhole tool which may be used to detect defects continuously within a wellbore, transmit large amounts of data to the surface in real-time, and increase working efficiency.